The invention relates to a carpet removing device, and more specifically a device for lifting, and cutting carpet that has been glued to a concrete surface or other typed of support surface.
There are several situations where carpet is glued to its supporting surface. Some instances are in shopping malls, commercial offices, motels, hotels, etc. The glue used is an extremely strong adhesive making it very difficult to remove carpet for replacement purposes. Normally a crew of several men must pry up small sections of carpet at a time. This is very hard physical work and expensive to do. The work of prying up carpet often results in strained back muscles and other physical problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device for both lifting and cutting glued-down carpet in a single operation.
It is also an object an object of the invention to provide a novel device for lifting and cutting glued-down carpet that eliminates the strains that are normally placed on the person's back and other muscles when trying to pry up the carpet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel device for removing glued-down carpet that allows the removal to be accomplished in a much shorter period of time and at a reduced cost.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel device for lifting and cutting glued-down carpet that is economical to manufacture and market.